Skinny Dippin'
by BlueEyes444
Summary: The femslash collection. Crossgen, cousincest, and everywhere in between. Requests welcomed.
1. AliciaSusan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>AliciaSusan

**Prompt:** Remember

**As reqested by:** Lissie

* * *

><p>I remember,<p>

those nights we held each other.

And I remember,

the feel of your skin against mine,

the taste of your lips.

I remember,

promises of forever.

I remember,

the smell of your hair.

I remember,

that last kiss.

I remember everything.

Do you remember too?

* * *

><p><strong>Requests welcomed.<strong>


	2. LucyDominique

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>LucyDominique

**Prompt: **the truth

**As requested by:** Chi

* * *

><p>All I want, need, is the truth. Is that so hard? I want to know, I need to know.<p>

_Do you still love me?_

Please, just tell me the truth.

_Do you still love me?_


	3. AlectoBellatrix

**Disclaimed: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>AlectoBellatrix

**Prompt: **out of control

* * *

><p>Pretty little girl, did you know<p>

that you're out of control

(spinning faster and faster)

because of her and those amber eyes?


	4. GinnyLuna

**Disclaimer: I can regretfully tell you I own anything or anyone you may recognize…**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Rain

**Pairing: **GinnyLuna

* * *

><p>Rain running down your face.<p>

Her hands in your hair

And lips against yours.

Time stops.

If only for a moment.


	5. LavenderHermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>LavenderHermione

**Prompt:** Stole

* * *

><p>She stole him.<p>

(a quick kiss upon tainted lips.)

Revenge has never tasted so sweet.


	6. RoxanneDominique

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>RoxanneDominique

**Prompt:** Wrong

* * *

><p>I know it's wrong<p>

And I don't care.

She's my cousin after all.

But that doesn't matter,

When her lips meet lips mine.


	7. GabrielleDominique

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing<strong>: GabrielleDominique.

**Prompt**: Addicted

**As requested by:** Twinny (Jane)

* * *

><p>Long legs. Soft skin. Blonde hair. Dark eyes. Full lips.<p>

And you're addicted.

To her. To everything about her.

And it's wrong, so very wrong.

(Remember, she's your niece)

(Forgot that little fact, didn't you?)


	8. RoseAstoria

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter or the pairing of RoseAstoria, which belongs to mew and Morgan._**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> RoseAstoria

**Prompt:** Raw

**As requested by**: lowi

* * *

><p>There is raw hunger in her eyes<p>

& her hands run across your bare skin

she makes you feel young again.

don't forget: this is wrong, so very wrong,

(you'll break your son's heart if he ever found out)

but you can't bring yourself to care

when she places her (rose red) lips against yours

(you lose yourself in her kisses)


	9. DominiquePansy

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter _****who belongs to _J.K. Rowling_**.** Or the pairing of _DominiquePansy _which belongs to _mew and Morghan._**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> DominiquePansy

**Prompt:** Topaz

**As requested by:** mew

* * *

><p>You were wearing a topaz colored dress when we first met.<p>

You were so beautiful. Did you know?

No, I don't think you did.

You were never obvious of your own beauty.

You thought of yourself as just Dominique; nothing more and nothing less.

And yes, it was wrong, I know that. I was so much older then you.

But you made me feel alive, more alive than I have ever felt before.

We talked for hours and with every word that was spoken, I lost myself in your green eyes.

When you walked away, you took a part of my heart with you.


	10. DaphneLavender

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> LavenderDaphne (M&MWP)

**Prompt:** Corkscrew

**As requested by**: mew

* * *

><p>She pops the corkscrew off the bottle of champagne.<p>

Smiles and toasts the new happy couple.

(Mr. and Mrs. Theodore Nott.)

Hugs the bride just a little bit longer than she should.

The night, goes home and drinks herself to oblivion.

Tries to escape the memories of sultry summer nights, kisses under the moonlight.

Doesn't quite manages.

Because there's just some memories you can't forget.


End file.
